


Lucky

by silkarc



Series: Silk's Short Stories [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkarc/pseuds/silkarc
Summary: Just a bit of catradora smut, to go alongside a certainpigeon's art...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Silk's Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129580
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	Lucky

Sometimes, Adora felt truly blessed. She wondered how she ever got this lucky; lucky enough to be here with her girlfriend, both alive and unscathed despite the torments of their past. Lucky that after everything they’d still found each other, somehow.

“Hey, where are you?”

Catra raised a hand and stroked Adora’s cheek, noticing her distant expression fall away in an instant, replaced only with a look of utter devotion when their eyes locked. 

“I was just feeling grateful,” Adora admitted, “that you’re here, I mean. That we’re both actually… alive. And get to do… uh, _this_.”

“... this?” Catra asked. Adora saw a smirk play at the corner of her lips, and realised that Catra was - as always, lately - in a playful, teasing mood. Then again she did have Catra pinned beneath her right now, and they had been kissing passionately just a minute ago.

“Um yeah…” Adora but her lower lip and moaned quietly, having noticed Catra’s tail fold up between her legs and bat around her exposed ass. “This…” she whispered, pushing herself down against Catra’s warm, soft-furred form and locking her lips into another long, sensual kiss.

Catra loved the feeling, too; loved the weight of Adora’s firm body pressing against hers, loved how she could just reach behind her and grab that amazing ass. She opened her legs and deepened the kiss, finding Adora’s tongue just as Adora began to grind down against her. 

“It’s been two years,” Catra said, adjusting her hips so that she could feel Adora’s sex closer to her own, “I’m surprised… mmm… that you’re not bored of me yet.”

Adora was used to Catra’s moments of insecurity by now, especially when she was beneath her, allowing herself to be fully vulnerable like this. They were rarer these days, maybe one day they wouldn’t be there at all. She pressed her hips down firmly.

“Do you really think,” she said, pausing for breath when she realised how wet Catra was getting, “I could ever get bored of you? You’re amazing.”

“Mmm, yeah,” Catra purred, snaking her tail up further between Adora’s legs and bucking her hips upwards. “I am.”

“You are.”

“So fuck me already. Make me come.” Adora felt Catra’s claws lightly scrape down her ass, and she groaned loudly before smashing her mouth against Catra’s, feeling lips and tongue and claw assault all her senses at once. She ground herself vigorously against Catra, propping herself up on her arms, clenching the bedsheets firmly as clit rolled against clit and she began to see stars behind her eyes.

“A-amazing,” Adora gasped, driving her hips roughly enough to leave bruises, the whole bed rocking beneath her exertions. She was panting, barely able to catch enough air between their frantic kisses,. But it didn’t matter because Catra was begging her not to stop, pleading, rocking up against her and making the most delicious, pleading sounds..

“Adora! F-fuck!” When Catra came she thought the feeling might never end, with pulses of blissful, hot energy shooting through her, causing her toes to curl and her fur to stand on end. She knew Adora was coming too, from the way her hips jerked erratically. And a moment later her assumption was confirmed…

“Catra… Catra... !” Adora squeezed her eyes closed, writhing her soaked pussy against Catra’s while she rode out her intense peak. She didn’t even realise that her fingers had gone numb from clenching the sheets so tightly, until the aftershocks kicked in and she fell atop her lover in a giggly, spent heap.

Catra lay there a while, content to inhale Adora’s musky, salty scent, and feel her hot, sweat-beaded body crushing her in the best possible way. She wondered how she ever got this lucky; lucky enough that even after she’d pushed Adora so far away, strode so stubbornly down the wrong path and made so many cruel mistakes, she was still allowed to have this amazing, beautiful thing that she surely didn’t deserve...

“I love you,” Adora mumbled.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

… but Catra had learned by now that it wasn’t about whether she deserved it or not. She simply had it - she had Adora - and for that, she would always be grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
